


WELCOME TO THE NEW AMERICANA

by wtffschk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Gangs, Han Jisung has ADHD, Mental Health Issues, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SKZ being dumb teens, Skater Boys, Stereotypes, other characters will be added later - Freeform, the new americana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffschk/pseuds/wtffschk
Summary: Welcome to the revolution where angsty teens take out their hidden and silent anger by spray painting their feelings on private property.And where shopping cart races are held by your local grocery store at 2 am, please make sure to make your way down to the abandoned skate park along with your pillows, alcohol and obviously your board.Let's break into your bullies party and accidentally set the backyard on fire with a firework I stole from my parents. while we're at it come with me, we can skate down the road and hold up traffic.If you think this is bad, you should see what our government is up to.sorry, mom.Can you handle this?If so, then welcome to The Stray kids.Welcome to the New Americana.It begins, now.(MORE TAGS TO BE ADDED LATER IN THIS STORY)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. CASSETTE TAPES.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short but the rest will be hella longer
> 
> btw this is on Wattpad and the intro is way cooler   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/198661200-welcome-to-the-new-americana

For as long as he can remember, Minho was a weird kid. He always was. He wasn’t your so-called ‘fun’ weird or the quirky type, just straight-up weird. Sometimes he would be happy then the next second he would be pissed for little to no reason. He couldn’t express his emotions or feelings very well, either. Kids either made fun of him or feared him. There was no in-between. You could tell his terrible twos were really terrible. His parents weren’t very fond of him either. 

They expected a kid who’s just like them, but instead, they get this messed up weird kid who breaks things and laughs way too loud. His parents never really cared about him either, so they just handed him off to their maid and let her deal with him. 

Honestly, Minho saw her as more of a parent then his actual parents if he was being honest, and no one blamed him. Of course, he didn’t just magically become an angel child in the hands of his maid. He was still a brat.

“But I don’t want to go!” the young boy screamed at his maid, who held a folded white button shirt and patiently sitting on the ground for Minho to calm down. 

“Minho, you have too. It’s an important party for your mother’s and father’s work.” she softly spoke, watching the young one cross his arms and let out a huff. 

“I don’t care!” Minho shouted. “Wanna stay home.” he stomped his foot then kicked his stuffed bear across the room, letting out an annoyed sound. The maid sighed as she got up and moved to his bed, carefully placing the shirt down. The younger was still kicking around his stuffies. She gave him a worried look then clasped her hands together. 

“How about,” She mumbled, but her voice still bothered Minho, making him stop and turn to her with a curious glare. “If you go and behave yourself, I’ll let you stay up later than your bedtime.” Minho pouted. “And, I’ll let you have mint ice-cream.” Minho smiled then stood up straight, puffing out his chest and lips.

“Well, I guess I can go.” he walked over and put his arms out, watching her pick up the button shirt and sliding it into his arms. “But only this one time.” she let out a small laugh and kissed his forehead, making him squeal.

“Thank you, darling.” 

Minho ended up going to his parent’s business party. He spent the night holding his mother’s hand behaving well. Minho would hide behind her when random older people would come up to him and tell him how cute he is. He always earned a little shove from his mother when he didn’t speak. 

Minho would always get yelled at after a party if he stayed mute the whole time, but he just took this as a sign to keep being mute. He wasn’t going to lie, something about making his parents pissed at him made him feel proud of himself. He couldn’t explain it well.   
At the age of four, he didn’t understand much, especially when it came to his parents.   
All his little-kid brain could understand was that his parents were very important people apparently. He just spent his days playing alone, throwing his teddy bears everywhere and screaming for no reason. His parents were so grateful when it was time for him to start school, although they didn’t come with him.  
He wasn’t sad like most kids when he was left alone. If anything, he was more excited because there were so many new toys to play with. He did get in trouble for not sharing toys when asked to, though.   
His first day of school wasn’t that bad, but as days went on it got worse, he would constantly yell at other kids or cry randomly which disturbed the class.  
His parents didn’t care at first until the teacher kept calling them and interrupting their work that's when it started to piss them off. 

“Lee Minho! Come here right now!” The little boy jumped at the sudden change in volume and slowly waddled down the stairs, one step at a time. He walked over to his mother, who was standing tall and looking down at him with a stern expression, she crossed her arms and scowled at him.  
“The school has called me seven times in a row when I was in a very important meeting that I had to cancel to hear some fake ass giddy teacher tell me that my son is misbehaving and distracting his whole class!” 

Minho flinched at her angry tone. "I had to cancel the rest of my meeting, you know how embarrassing it was for me to keep getting called from the fucking school now the Lee name is going to be ruined and dishonoured because of you! Why are you like this? Why couldn't I have a normal son instead of you!?"  
The boy's little brain couldn't understand most of what he heard, but he certainly understood that he wasn't normal, and his family didn't want him. 

“Wait until your father hears this! Forget not letting you eat for a week, he won’t allow you to eat for a month!” She lets out a huff and massages her forehead. Minho was still standing there, tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill. “Sooni just- take him away, lock him in his room.” Minho looked over at his maid, who gave him a pitiful look and outstretched her hand for him to take, which he did.

They walked up the stairs, Minho leaving a few tears behind him.   
“It’s not your fault, Darling, your mother, is just angry and just lashed out. You understand that, right?” Minho nodded like he did, but he didn’t actually. She put him to bed and gave him a comforting peck on the forehead. 

After that incident, Minho learned how to keep his swings in check or instead just bottling them up.   
He spent the rest of his kindergarten, almost emotionally bursting at the seams.  
Although no one was stopping him at recess, that's when he let everything out, which he thought was fine, but his fellow classmates did not.

They saw him as weird, from the way he spoke to the way he moved was just not normal for the other kids. He wouldn’t engage with others, but they sure did with him, asking questions like, why do you scream so much? Why are you so violent? Why are you so quiet? Why do you talk like that?   
Why aren’t you normal? 

Normal, why can’t he be normal? 

As he started growing up the question never ceased to pop up and he started to question more things, why isn’t he normal or rather what is normal and why these kids weren’t painting him like it? Why does he have to be normal? What if he doesn’t want to be normal if normal is being snobby rich kids. If he has to be an outcast then so be it. His parents practically hate him, the kids at school suck and his teddy bear has these stupid button eyes that are so punchable. 

If they don’t like him then why should he like them and try to be what they want and expect him to be? Is what year 7 Minho was thinking as he was punching the living daylights who mocked him for not being normal.


	2. BLACKJACK

He sat at the office, a couple of seats down from the kid, both of them had bruised up noses and he could already see that the kid was gonna have a nasty black eye. Minho smirked to himself, taking pride in himself that he won, that he shut him up….with force but at least the kid will stop running his mouth. Since his mouth is also busted as well. Minho wasn’t in good shape either but it wasn’t that bad either.  
The two boys’ heads snapped to the side as the office door swung open and their principal looked at them, with that classic disappointed teacher look, y‘know the look. 

“Boys, come in.” they followed her into her office, once they got in she jested her hands to the two chairs in front of her desk. She sat down at her desk and sighed, best to mention now that this isn’t the first time Minho has been to the office, in this exact chair. “So, can one of you tell me what happened between you two?” she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

“Minho threw the first punch!” Minho could’ve sworn he heard her whisper of course under her breath. “I just asked him a simple question and he started swinging at me like a crazy person!” He immediately felt anger run through him when he said that, he’s not crazy, he’s anything but. 

“It wasn’t a simple question, it was dumb,” he mumbled under his breath, their principal sighed again because that’s what they do. “It made me mad, he doesn’t just ask this question he mocks me.” 

“So when someone mocks you, your first thought is to hit them?” she leans forward and rests her arms on the desk, of course, every time, he’s the one in the wrong. He never starts these fights, he just ends them.

“They don’t stop when I say or when I ask! What else am I supposed to do?!” 

She turns to the other kid and says that he can leave, she turns fully towards Minho, giving him all her unwanted attention. “Minho, this is one too many times you’ve been here for fighting someone just because they said something that you don’t agree with. It’s gotten to the point where I need to call your parents and well….expel you Minho, I can’t tolerate this behaviour at my school anymore. I’m sorry.” She gave him a sad smile, which was more like a pity one and turned to her phone.

It was unfair, very unfair. He hated that no one was on his side, that he was always the bad guy in this situation. He just crossed his arms and slouch in the chair, the fact that he was getting expelled just flew over his head, he was completely fine with getting expelled. He finally gets to leave this dumbass school. He couldn’t care less about his parents. 

Speaking of his parents, both of them came to pick him up and try to negotiate with the teachers to let Minho stay, this was a paid private school, after all, it explains the stuck up kids. They didn’t look at him the whole time at the school nor in the car when they got home though, that’s when they both just completely lashed out at him. Calling him ungrateful and an idiot, y’ know the classic insults. Minho has heard them so many times that it doesn’t even affect him anymore, he’s used to it and he doesn’t care.  
He didn’t get dinner that night but Sooni, his maid, snuck him up some leftovers from that night. She’s the only one who’s on his side all the time and yes, that’s the only thing he’s grateful for. He just spent his night drowning out the world by listening to music and dancing around his room, following tutorials online. 

That’s what he’s gonna be doing practically all month because summer was coming up so his parents thought it was pointless to put him in private school, they told him that they mine as well just homeschool him but Minho caused a scene. He may not like school but he doesn’t like the idea of being cooped up in his house 24/7, he wouldn’t be able to survive. They did sign him up in advance for the private school beforehand, they, of course, didn’t go with him but Minho would rather Sooni come anyways. 

The school was pretty big, it was your average snobby school just a bit out of town where all the Riches in this go to. As they walked in they were immediately welcomed in, Sooni started talking to the sectarian or principle he didn’t really pay attention to anything. He walked down the hall slightly and looked at all the plagued awards that were on display, he didn’t really have much school spirit in him but he could already tell this school had lots. Good thing he was only gonna be here for a year. 

He started to walk deeper through the halls, not paying attention all that much but a certain door caught his attention. It was a glass door with a big mirror right beside it, Minho got a tad bit curious so he quietly walked over it to peer through. His eyes widened at the realization that the kids inside were dancing, it was a dance class. Their backs were turned to him but they obviously were going over some type of hip-hop dance, Minho was intrigued, he didn’t know a riches school could have clubs like this. 

“Hello?” He jumped slightly at the voice, he turned and saw an older lady, she didn’t even seem that old maybe in her late twenties. “Are you new here?” She smiled sweetly at him which threw him off, she reminded him of Sooni. He just nodded at her, too flustered that he got caught. “Ah, I see! Would you like to sign up for the dance club then?” 

That was a good question, free dance classes in and after school, honestly, Minho was all for it. He let himself smile at her for what seemed like the first time he smiled at a stranger. “Yeah can I? I’m coming back next year though....could I sign up in advance?” she nodded and her smile got brighter.

“Of course, just come in for a sec.'' She opened the glass door and Minho followed her inside, some kids turned back to see what was up but looked away just as quick. “I’ll just have to get your name so I can put in one of the dance applications for next year.” she rumbled through her desk drawers, the lady finally pulled out a sheet of paper and passed it to him. “You can skip the class number and teacher’s name part.”

Minho nodded and picked up a pen that was just chilling on the desk, he wrote his name and that was that, pretty easy, he passed the paper back to her and she pinned it on the bulletin board behind her. “There we go, your set then...I’ll see you in dance class next year-” she looked at the paper then back at him, “Lee Minho, I’m Mrs. Hwang by the way.” Minho nodded.

“Thank you Mrs. Hwang.” she smiled and waved at him as he left the class and made her way back to her students. Minho practically skipped his way back to Sooni who wrapped her arm around him, he happily smiled while leaning into her side.

When summer came up he was bored out of his mind and surprisingly in his big obnoxious rich mansion there was nothing fun for a 13-year-old to do. He sighed as he face-planted right into his pillowcase, nothing entertains him anymore, he’s so bored with life.  
Finally, skip a couple of months and school started up again, the only thing Minho was excited about was his dance classes and that’s it, he doesn’t really like school nor does he like sitting in a desk all day while someone just shoves information down this throat. 

The First Day of school meant the first day of his dance club and it was way better than he thought it would be, they actually danced to good songs. Minho didn’t really talk to anyone in that dance class mostly because they didn’t have time, at this club day at least but also because he was leaving in a year so he didn’t really see a point. 

They ended at maybe around 5, no one was gonna pick Minho up so he had to take the bus, which he didn’t mind, more alone time for him. As he was walking behind the school he overheard some kids laughing and then yelling, he sighed to himself, in about 30 seconds he’s gonna have to walk by some loud annoying kids.

30 seconds were up and now Minho was right in front of them, they were hidden behind the wall so Minho couldn’t see them when he was walking but now they were in full sight. When he looked over he stopped and stared at them, they were pinning some innocent kid to the wall and punching his gut, Minho could tell they poured something over him cause his bangs were dripping and sticking to his forehead, hopefully, it was water for the kid’s sake.

Now Minho has two choices; one was to step in and stop these idiots from harassing the other kid or he can just completely ignore them and walk away from everything he believes in. He huffs as he makes his decision, the right one obviously. 

“Hey!” He yelled, the kids stopped and looked at him all at the same time, kinda creepy but Minho ignored it. “What the fucking do you think you’re doing?” he tried to be as intimidating as possible, he could tell if these kids were older or younger than him. “Just leave the kid alone.” he started to walk towards them for effect, hoping they get the message as well.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if we don’t? I don’t think you should talk big when you don’t know who you're dealing with, kid.” Minho had to hold in his laugh, he can’t tell if they’re being serious or not. 

“Ok, who am I dealing with then?” 

The kid puffed out his chest and turned to Minho, his little minions following him. Minho made a mental note that there were 5 of them, he also made a mental note that all of them were twigs. “We’re The Dimes, the most feared group in this whole school so you should back off.” they were serious. 

Minho held back his amused smile, “hm ok, why don’t you leave him alone, he’s probably done nothing wrong.” he pointed to the kid who was currently on the ground resting against the wall watching this whole thing play out. 

“Nah, he’s annoying and such a weirdo...you would understand if you sat beside him all throughout all of school, that's why we’re teaching that kid a lesson: to make him shut up.” the boy looked back at the boy to intimidate the kid, who unfortunately fell for it. 

Right when Minho heard him call the poor kid weird and annoying it’s like a switch went off, he glared at him. “Ok, ok, playtime over, maybe you should leave now.” he said with such venom in his voice. The kid seemed to understand that Minho was getting pissed, he smirked slightly and got closer to Minho, probably to intimidate him instead which didn’t work at all. 

“Oh and why would I, huh?” 

Minho shoved the kid back with such force that the kid immediately fell back with a thud, he moved closer so he loomed over him. “Because if you stay then I’ll show you what you’re dealing with.” 

The kid looked up at him in shock then got up to his feet quickly, dusting himself off, the kid made a ‘tsk’ with his teeth and turned back to his friends as they walked off, mumbling under their breaths. 

Minho watched them walk off then headed over to the other kid who was still sitting against the wall, he offered a hand out to help him up. “Hey, you ok?” he asked as the latter took his hand and got up. The boy dusted himself off then his mood switched up so quick, he smiled too bright at Minho, he kinda flinched. 

“That was so cool!! You just came out of nowhere and saved the day and you were so scary too I was practically shaking in my shoes, that was awesome! I’m Jisung by the way, Han Jisung.” he was still holding onto Minho’s hand seeming to forget that he even grabbed it. 

Suddenly Minho regretted everything he did in that last three minutes, how was this kid just naturally super hyper especially after being punched and picked on. Minho couldn’t understand nor read this kid. “Uh, I’m Lee Minho..” Jisung shocked his hand and finally let out, Minho took this as an invitation to leave so he gave Jisung a nice little nod and made his way to the bus stop. 

Apparently Jisung wasn’t done because he started following Minho and asking him questions about what school he went to before this, if he even likes this school, was he actually gonna fight the kids and just what his favourite colour was. 

Minho only gave back half-assed responses because if he’s being honest this is the first time someone talked to him, willingly, for this long and he wasn’t used to it and he hated it. So much. 

Jisung talked to him like they already knew each other for over five years, he didn’t know how Jisung became so comfortable because Minho wasn’t exactly comforting. What made matters worse, for Minho, was that Jisung took the same bus as him. Great, more time listening to this kid go on and on about who knows what. 

When they got on the bus, Minho went right to the back and of course, Jisung followed him. He put in his earbuds and put on some song of his, it must’ve been loud because Jisung tapped his shoulder and pointed to his earbuds. Minho one out as he turned the music down, “too loud?” 

“No, no, I just wanted to say I like that song! I can already tell you have good taste man.” oh, that threw Minho off, was a compliment supposed to make him feel good about himself, this was different. 

“Oh thank you,” he mumbled, Jisung nodded then asked if he could also listen as well, of course, Minho let him because one he just earned points for saying he has taste in music and also it would finally shut him up. So Minho handed him the other earbud and turned up the music, Jisung slightly nodded his head to the beat of the song while Minho looked out the window. 

He hoped this doesn’t give off the vibe that they were friends, they just met today and Jisung was kinda annoying. Minho won’t say it out loud but Jisung does have his friendly aura with him plus it’s nice to have someone who isn’t Sooni or rude people around. It was a change, but a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I FINALLY UPDATED

**Author's Note:**

> BTW The characters may not be similar to who they are in real life, which is what I'm going for, to be honest.  
> Think of it as a movie and Stray Kids are the actors.
> 
> Oh also, they aren't the only characters.  
> The rest come in later in the story, 
> 
> I've been working hard on this story and have been passionate about it more than my actual school work that's supposed to be more important. I consider myself a beginner writer and I'm working hard to improve my skills and make it a good book for others to read and for me to just simply enjoy, cos I dig writing, making and telling stories.   
> Plus I'm a sucker for coming of age shit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and take at least something out of this story, it's gonna be interesting. Hopefully.
> 
> Thank you for anything and everything.  
> Stay safe, drink water and eat well.


End file.
